


gimme gimme chance

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, secret ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: welcome to the first part of this insanely short trilogyi just want to live my dreams i know canon will trash this idea the minute we get updates on the next kh gamesbut lET ME HAVE THIS...if you wanna chat about kh or somethin' i'm down,,, i'm @refleza on twitter





	gimme gimme chance

“Hello? Can anyone hear me?”

Sora’s been shouting himself hoarse for some time now. How long has it been? What time is it? Why was everyone ignoring him? And most importantly, where in the worlds was he?!

He’s in a city, so much like San Fransokyo, but it isn’t the same. There were buildings old and new in this place, as opposed to San Fransokyo’s more advanced-looking scenery.

Also, this place felt cold. Not just the weather, but the atmosphere too.

The people just kept passing him by… not a single one of them paying attention to him. Why?

How in the world did he even end up here in the first place?!

* * *

He watched as the bright light of Kairi’s heart drifted away. He almost couldn’t make it in time to save her.

“You’ll be safe now, all of you,” he whispered into the air.

He turned to face the Lich—bigger than the one he faced before, and stronger—his Keyblade drawn.

He hated to admit it, but Young Master Xehanort was right. This time, it felt harder to chase after Kairi’s heart. He lost track of the Lich and of Kairi eleven times. He had a nagging suspicion that if he failed thirteen times, Kairi’s heart would have been lost forever.

This Lich was stronger, more malevolent.

Maybe… maybe there really is no saving him.

“Still,” he switched to a battle stance, “I’m not going down without a fight!”

* * *

He lost.

_ His heart? His heart. Where. Is he dead? Yes. Maybe. No! Not yet, please! But he should have known, he didn’t stand a chance against that Heartless. His heart had been fractured from using the Power of Waking wrongly and now he had to pay the price. No, not like this. Please, not like this. Let me say goodbye to my friends at least. He hasn’t lived his life to the fullest yet. Only 17, his parents would miss him. Riku and Kairi would mourn him. Please, don’t let me say goodbye yet. _

\--

A sigh. “You really did it this time, Sora.”

_ …? _

“I’m only going to do this for you once. Because  _ he _ would be sad to know you died.”

_ He? Who’s he…? Riku? _

“Hee hee. Close enough, but not quite. Someone just like him.”

_ Who…  _

“You have one week, Sora. Spend it wisely. Good luck.”

_ Good luck? _

* * *

_ [BEEP BEEP] _

“Ah! M-my phone. I almost forgot about it.”

He grabbed his Gummiphone from his pocket, checking to see if any of his friends sent him a message. Honestly! Why hadn’t he thought of that earlier?

“Huh…?”

It was a message from an Unknown Number:

**HEAD TO 104.**

**60 minutes on the clock.**

**Failure to abide results in erasure.**

**\-- The Reapers**

104? 104, 104. Oh, right. That giant building over there. But what’s up with the time limi—

“Ow!”

His right hand just…

“W-what?”

There on his right hand. A countdown was ticking. 59:56… 59:54… 59:45…

* * *

“You have one week, Sora. Spend it wisely. Good luck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first part of this insanely short trilogy  
> i just want to live my dreams i know canon will trash this idea the minute we get updates on the next kh games  
> but lET ME HAVE THIS...
> 
> if you wanna chat about kh or somethin' i'm down,,, i'm @refleza on twitter


End file.
